Yoü and I
by kickyourassatscrabble
Summary: Spencer Hastings is a successful lawyer in NYC. But what happens to her life when she has to go back to her hometown and face all it was left behind two years ago? Would she be able to deny the feelings and leave the man she loves a second time? Spoby AU
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Hello, hello, people! This is probably my first fanfic of spoby ever posted around here. I apologize for any errors you may find, English is not my first language and I promise I'll get a beta soon enough so you don't have to be pained with grammatical mistakes. If you like it, I'm one adept on receiving reviews ;) Good reading!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, but Keegan is my husband._

* * *

**Yoü and I**

**Prologue**

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü_

Spencer Hastings was an intriguing lady. Next to her twenty-five years, she had a more than successful career. Nobody ever would have imagined she would become a milestone in such a short time, neither the girl herself. Spencer came from inside the country of the United States, a small town, near Philadelphia, called Rosewood . She departed hometown in an attempt to get rid of the past and engage in some work that yielded her a good and wealthy income. Had done law school in Rosewood, thanks to family's influence, it was not difficult for her to get an internship at a firm known in New York, about two years ago. And from then on, everything evolved very fast. She went from being a country girl to one of the youngest and most influential lawyers of _Andrew's & Co_. She accompanied by the biggest cases for a couple of months and it gave her an incredible base, when given the chance to defend the first client , Spencer had one of the most successful and surprising resolutions in the company. Thereafter, the sky became the limit.

Now, Spencer had acquired many other goals. Her own apartment in the island of Manhattan, in Upper West area. Although she hadn't yet gathered enough money for an apartment in Upper _East_ Side, the West was as high a level as the other and it served her well. Besides, she owned a house her parents gave her, that the girl rented, outside island, to increase the monthly income. And of course, her very own a car. All Spencer ever wanted had been achieved, especially her independence. But it all came with a price and along the way there were many things the girl had to give up to get where she was now and, occasionally, a deep feel of nostalgia would hit her.

The plan was never to return to Rosewood. Both her parents and her sister, Melissa, visited her frequently in the big apple. They used to spend all holidays with Spencer, was always much more exciting than in their hometown, after all. Melissa was sometimes up there to a few weeks of her vacation, spending time with her little sister, which actually Spencer did not know for sure she liked it. But the fact was, even though she tried to avoid the city, her past lived there and sooner or later it'd force her to show her face back there. This time, what forced her had a name and it was Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison was her best friend since childhood. Spencer had never been the kind of kid who had many friends. She was not shy or anything, just inconvenient. Always very intelligent, used to feel superior to other children and when she did not tell them it directly, she'd indirectly play and joke about the fact she had the highest grades of the school. Others found annoying and unbearable. Not Alison. Perhaps because they were so alike, geniuses, they hit it off right away. But Ali never came alone, after all she was the most popular girl in school. Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery were part of the group that welcomed Spencer. And the five were, for years, best friends .

College distanced them a bit, but they always kept some sort of contact. Aria had spent an year doing an exchange program in Europe, Emily engaged herself in humanitarian work in places like Haiti and Africa and was always traveling. Hanna, Spencer, and Alison were the only ones to attend college together effectively in Hollis, in the city itself. And since that time, Spencer grumbled about "escaping" from that place . Of course things were different from what was planned. For a long time she left the idea of going to New York behind not only for her friends, but also because of Tobias Cavanaugh.

The two were dating since the last year of high school. They were never a couple people expected to be seen together. Toby was very quiet and shy, with a bad-boy reputation around the city and the people did not trust him too much, while Spencer was a rich girl, prodigy and excellent in everything she did. When they became official, the general commenting went on how it was just a ploy of Spencer's to get her parent, who were especially absent, attention. But when their romance proved to be very serious, rumors and gossip ceased.

It had not been easy for her to leave Toby behind. The friends she kept in touch easily, Ali herself had managed to visit Spencer a couple of times in the last year. But when Spencer set her foot outside of Rosewood , was ending the relationship of six years with the boy. For long months in NYC, she didn't dare to go out or date anyone. And when she began to do so, were always outputs without commitment and lasting far too fast. Even so, they were never too many. Toby had indeed been her biggest love and it was him that she missed the most when thinking of home.

Two years later, without seeing him once during this time, Spencer was back to Rosewood for the wedding of Alison DiLaurentis. As happy as she was for her best friend, she was unable to avoid the apprehension and anxiety that came right away as soon as thought of going back in that city. She would not only see her best friends and old people she knew, but also have to come face to face with Toby Cavanaugh. And greater the longing to see him, bigger was the fear whether she was ready for it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Hope you enjoy the chapter! As I have not received much feedback, I do not know if it is pleasing you. Be sure to review so I continue posting, I swear I'd love to know what you think of every detail. xo

* * *

**Chapter One**

_It's been two years since I let yoü go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll_

_And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

There was a crowd standing around the silver Rang Rover. Peter and Veronica Hastings smiled, a step behind the muddle formed near the passenger door, watching as Emily, Hanna, Aria and Alison closed a circle around their daughter Spencer, vying for her attention. Seemed high school all over again. Even if, at that time, Alison was always the one in the center. As much as everyone knew the focus on Spencer would only last momentary, was curious to see how they took turns to hug and scold the taller brunette, always between excited laughs and warm smiles. Spencer was clearly the one who was happier, and more bewildered.

"Spence, we missed you too much." Aria was the first to say, letting her arms slid around Spencer's waist. Even with the years, and heels, the smaller brunette continued to hit near the shoulders of her friend.

"Me too, Aria." Spencer laughed loudly, seeing the petite bowing as a pet in her arms and hugged her tight. "You should have gone visit me in New York last summer. Ali can tell how much fun it was."

"It was amazing!" Alison immediately said, nodding and grinning. As much as she would have liked the other three to join them in New York, she liked better to have something of her own to share with Spencer. "But we can always go together next summer."

"Now that you're getting married, you won't have time for us!" Hanna accused laughing and shaking her head slowly to the other blonde. The group leader rolled her eyes.

"Like you'll get rid of me that easy." As Hanna was on the other side of the small wheel, Alison nudged Emily who was near her. "We just have to stop mismatching each other, such as stay traveling around the world to save mankind." Emily rolled her eyes, but laughed. She had already become accustomed to the banter of the friends.

"Thank God I have no place to go, the next six months. If no tragedy happens around the world, I'll be in Rosewood working in the company Tob-" Emily immediately stopped, swallowing dry for the slide. All eyes stopped in Spencer, including the parents who had been watching everything.

"You can say his name, is not prohibited." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but laughed at the end. "Has been two years, a lot has happened. I'm sure we're both happy with the paths of our lives."

"Well, hauling the fact that he sometimes gives financial loss in his father's bar..." Said Hanna and Aria's poke came almost immediately. "Ouch! It's true, sometimes. Everyone knows that he sometimes drinks a little too much." The blonde shrugged after crossing her arms and then Emily and Aria were rolling their eyes.

"The Cavanaugh still have that bar then?" Spencer asked, her voice cracking with a hidden nostalgia.

"Yeah, actually that they'll provide the drinks in my wedding. And now, more than helping his father, he actually has a construction company." Alison said, surprising at all. The leader had never approved Spencer dating the boy, she endured during the six years that it lasted, but it never meant that she liked. And the fact that she was the one who told about him, without any irony or disdain, was a bit shocking. "Out the exaggeration with alcohol sometimes, he seems to have taken the right path in life."

"Good." Spencer smiles, because the final comment. Meanwhile, her inside was gnawing curiosity to know how he really was. Toby has always been a sea of layers and people could only see the outside because it was what he wanted.

With her, it had always been different. They understood each other, often without even the need of words precisely. And she was the only one the boy opened up. Nobody knew about the suicide of his mother, or how he suffered various abuses of his half-sister, along with other things. Nobody but Spencer. And if people said Toby was drinking, an extremely unusual habit for him, it was because there was much more behind the scenes.

"But I'm not here for this reason." Spencer continued, her eyes stopped on Alison with curiosity and excitement when she forced herself to push the desire to see him aside. "Show me the ring!"

In one motion, Alison's hand was between them all. Beautifully positioned on her right hand finger, the diamond shone gleaming. The rays of the sun hit it and went straight into the eyes of five girls, getting lost in the charmed gaze of each toward the stone. The others had already seen it before, but had the same shock and animation look than the first time.

"Wow, Ali! It's beautiful..." Spencer laughed lightly, awed by the beauty of the Tiffany piece.

"It was his grandmother. It is a rare Tiffany's model, only about fifty copies were made." Alison said proudly, grinning from ear to ear. The other four were so happy to see her so fulfilled. Alison had their rude and cruel moments, but she was indeed the best friend in the world and deserve all the happiness possible.

"It must cost a fortune!" Emily commented, blinking a little, noticing even being a little dizzy with the brightness. The diamond was of average size but glowed like a giant.

"Like he has any trouble paying fortunes." Aria laughed, throwing a provocative look at Alison, who laughed and shrugged. The blond leader always had plenty of money, like Spencer, so it was very convenient that her boyfriend also had.

"All though this one he didn't pay." Alison told, without much nuance in her voice.

"But no doubt he would have paid if he had to." Hanna laughed at her best friend.

"Caleb also would do the same for you." Emily completed before Alison could drop a nasty comment about their friend's new boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah!" Spencer remembered surprised. "You're dating. Congratulations, Han!" Laughing, the brunette moved to embrace Hanna. Alison rolled her eyes. "You have to introduce him to me."

"No doubt I will continue to be the only one to disprove." Alison snorted lightly. "Spencer loves bad boys anyways." All, but the one quoted in the phrase, threw a glance at Alison. But as usual, the blonde ignored them. The mood to talk about Hanna's new date broke quickly and the air seemed to get a little tense. So Alison hadn't ever changed her opinion about Toby. Well, it was expected, as Spencer thought to herself. It was Alison she was talking about there. The girl did not change her mind so easily.

"Girls, you don't want to head inside? We made a brunch." Veronica Hastings, with her perfect timing, interrupted as she felt things went to a complicated path. And smiling she approached the younger ladies. "You can update the maid of honor as how the preparations are going."

"Ah, that would be perfect, Mrs. Hastings!" Aria cheered with excitement. "Hanna has done a lot of things in your absence and we have much to update you with, so you know what remains to be done."

"It's true. As much as I think it's amazing to be a maid of honor, nothing better than a Hastings to organize everything." Hanna bragged, but it was Spencer and Veronica who smiled. The matriarch of the Hastings had also been helping the girls with preparations in the meantime.

"You have a point there." Spencer laughed. When all turned to enter the house of Hastings, Alison took the lead, pulling the tall brunette's arm.

"And I 'm very happy that you are here to help me, Spence." Ali admitted grinning. That made Spencer feel so wanted and loved as she didn't feel in a long time. And with an usual contained joy of a Hastings, she simply smiled back at the blonde.

"It wasn't very difficult to get these three months of vacation... I have been working nonstop for two years, almost." Spencer shrugged, really happy to be back to Rosewood with her best friends. As much as during the next ninety days things could get more difficult than she imagined, she could at least be part of her best friend's happiest day.

"Oh, aren't you a Hastings pride?" Alison joked and all loose a laugh, and while the girls were entering the house, Peter came over to take his daughter's bags out of the car.

The afternoon of the five went by very quickly. Soon after coming to brunch, Peter and Veronica left the girls to head to work. Even if it was a Saturday, as good lawyers as they were, they couldn't afford to just not go. Both would have enough time to be with their daughter after, so none hesitated to leave Spencer with her friends. But as the afternoon was slipping away, many commitments, distinct for each, called the girls to their duties.

First Emily's girlfriend needed help with the training of some athletes and there was nothing that Paige asked that the brunette wouldn't do for her. After that, Hanna had a dinner to meet Caleb's mother. Aria also had to run when called from school, saying that one of her student's father had asked for an emergency meeting. And, lastly, Alison, whose fiancé called to have a dinner together. For each of them, Spencer repeated the speech that there was no issue, that after all she was tired of the flight.

Spencer would hate to keep them there just because she had returned to the city. She still had three months to make the most of them. The wedding would be in nine weeks, so she could still get a few more days after the event itself and they'd have plenty time to kill the longing. The problem was, as much tired as she was, Spencer couldn't get out of her head the thoughts that haunted for hours, days, weeks before traveling back to Rosewood.

When she was alone at home, the woman tried everything. Watching TV, working on some cases and even sleeping-even though it was still seven. In the end, she took a shower and spent thirty minutes changing clothes, leaving home without an exact path through the city streets. Deep down she knew that, in fact, her walk set a route much more than known. Maybe it was unconscious, but she only really stopped when coming face to face with the Cavanaugh's old bar.

It was Saturday and people were crowded inside and outside the property, looking for something to appease the week and erase the sorrows of life. From the outside, through the glass and the people, she saw him. Behind the bar, serving drinks to people who gesticulated and laughing out loud, all very drunk. He had that same shy smile, but he had changed a lot. The way he dressed, the haircut. Small details that had gone noticeable by Spencer, even from a distance. She needed more. Needed to seek the calm that the endless pure irises he had, lighter than the ocean itself, always brought her. It was not an easy task, but after an internal war, she took the steps needed to enter the bar.

Her had hand touched the doorknob with hesitation and almost in sync with the bell of the door opening a voice called behind her.

"Spencer Hastings?" The tone was thinner than usual for a man, but still masculine and with a noticeable English accent in the background. She knew well that it could only be one person.

"Wren." Confirming her uncertainty as she turned, Spencer smiled slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the man, probably during her college graduation ceremony. The man, who was a few years older than her, always had a crush on Spencer. Friend of her older sister, Wren was always around and when it became clear that he had no love interest for Melissa, everyone expected him and Spencer to be together eventually. But it never happened. Spencer had always been a girl of one man and he was a few feet of the two.

"What a surprise to see you in the city." He said lightly, his British accent sounding lovely. Wren had always been a born stunner; it did not take much effort to get attention from women. But Spencer was different and maybe that was why she fascinated him so much.

"I arrived today. Because of Ali's wedding." Spencer dropped the bar door, closing it and making the entry bell ring again. Fully geared to Wren now, she knew her strength and courage to enter the bar was slipping away. For now.

"Oh, yes. Whole city is aware of it." Commenting without pretension, the man smiled subtly. "It will be nice to see you there. You're a bridesmaid?"

"Maid of honor, yes. Me, Emily, Aria, Hanna and two other people that will meet tomorrow." Spencer nodded and smiled, leaving confusion aside for a brief second. It was good to know that even after all these years, she still had the chance to be the maid of honor at the wedding of her best friend, with their other best friends. "But you are a guest then?"

"I am, of the groom." Wren explained with a smile. Spencer then nodded, understanding the connections that the years had probably formed. "Wow, really a long time and no see." He concluded at the end, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans .

"Two years. Or more." Staring at the floor for a moment, the brunette smiled.

"I hope that does not sound weird, but how about we take a drink? You tell me how is life in the big apple." The invitation took the Hastings surprise. Less than 24 hours in the city and Wren was already, again, trying to throw her charms over her? It was an extremely desperate act, she thought to herself. Frowning with a confused expression, Spencer tried to smile.

"Oh, that would be great, Wren. But you know, I'm very tired... I arrived only a few hours ago. Maybe another day? I was actually coming home, you know." She choked on the words, embarrassed at having to make an excuse. The last thing she needed was the English man full of excitement and hope after her.

"It seemed like you were going into the Cavanaugh's bar." The mention of the surname sent a shiver from the top to the base of the spine Spencer, reminding her of why he was there in the first place and how she wouldn't be able to achieve her goal that day. Thanks to Wren. And also because she was a weakling, Spencer concluded mentally defeated.

"No, I was just leaving." Swallowing, Spencer gave one of her sudden smiles. Those ones where she never showed her teeth and raised her chin too much high, extremely forced and fake. Always with the proud air of a Hastings, though.

"Let me accompany you up home then." Wren suggested, making Spencer curse herself for being out there in the first place.

"Not necessary, Wren. Really."

"I insist." The fake smile returned to her lips and Spencer finally agreed. It couldn't do her bad, at least she hoped.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Spencer woke up early to run with the father. The truth was that she had hardly slept, blaming herself for not having really gotten into the bar. Wren certainly hadn't help, but it wasn't at all bad to talk to him on the way home. He told her about his job at the local hospital as a constant medical and how life was moving greatly to him. The path was short, but it was enough long so Spencer could also share about the firm and promised that any day they could talk more, perhaps over coffee cups. Even though the last part Spencer was not so pleased herself for suggesting.

After the race she got ready for lunch with Ali and the other girls, a sort of meeting of the bridesmaids wedding. It would be good, because no one had told her who would be joining the small group of best friends to plan the wedding.

As a good Hastings, Spencer dressed with class and appropriated for the event. She had become a lot less girly over the years and more sure of herself, with her own fascinating style. Obviously she didn't wear short skirts with ¾ stockings as before, as she was no longer a little girl. But Spencer knew how to keep class and provocation together.

When she entered the Grill, wearing dark skinny jeans, high heels - not absurdly as Aria and Hanna always did, after all she was a Hastings and legs were long enough - a slightly transparent and loose blouse and beige Chanel bag, as the top piece color went. The truth was that each of the items were expensive and well-known brands, but the Chanel handbag had become a hallmark of her image of an influential lawyer. And it was the Spencer who she wanted everyone in Rosewood to see. The successful Spencer who managed her way out of that town. Every confidence went to space, however, when Spencer saw what was happening in on her best friends table, when her eyes fell on the only two people she _never_ expected, or imagined, to see next to Alison.

* * *

_Well, well, who could them be?_


End file.
